Vanessa Cleef
Vanessa Cleef is the daughter of Saiden, and Alyse Cleef making her a member of House Cleef through her father, and a member of House Hirsh through her mother. Vanessa Cleef has one child in the form of the former bastard child of whom she would have with Robin Highport and the child is now the source of much question in terms of the line of succesion for House Highport. Vanessa Cleef would be born the first child of Saiden, and Alyse Cleef and at the time of her birth her family were low level nobles who controlled a small stretch of land within the west of the province of Lucerne. Growing up her mother attempted to bring a sense of culture to their lives and thus had several girls from farmers families sent to the House Cleef estate where they would become her handmaidens and these girls would come to have a super inflated view of themselves as they were doted on by Alyse Cleef at the expense of Vanessa and thus growing up Vanessa was bullied quite heavily by the handmaidens of her mother. Vanessa Cleef would join her family in travelling into the lands of Anthor during the founding of the province, and during her initial time there the usually unpopular girl found herself with the attention of several of the more influential noble girls of the growing Port of Stormwind and it was in this new attention she would become involved in a very large scandal due to the mean behavior of the girls. Vanessa Cleef would accompany her father and brother and a large force of Anthor towards Brill where they went in order to deal with the Gestife Affair and fight for the release of Candice Anthor of whom they though was captured but arriving there Vanessa was hurt by more menipulations from her handmaidens of whom convinsed her that Robin was engaged in an affair with Candice Anthor. The Confronation at Goldshire is delayed several months following thier sexual encounter in the Port of Stormwind and this delay having been caused by Robins following of orders led to Vanessa coming under the influence of the girls that had menipulated and through this influence she would act harshly towards Robin causing him to leave, and it was only after his departure that she discovered the girls had menipulated her and Robin had come with good intentions. Following the birth of her child she would finally confess to her father that the father of the baby was Robin Highport and this would lead to her father legitimizing the baby through the assistance of his influence at the court in Lucerne and then he forced Vanessa to name the baby Robin after its father. History Vanessa Cleef would be born the first child of Saiden, and Alyse Cleef and at the time of her birth her family were low level nobles who controlled a small stretch of land within the west of the province of Lucerne. Early History Growing up her mother attempted to bring a sense of culture to their lives and thus had several girls from farmers families sent to the House Cleef estate where they would become her handmaidens and these girls would come to have a super inflated view of themselves as they were doted on by Alyse Cleef at the expense of Vanessa and thus growing up Vanessa was bullied quite heavily by the handmaidens of her mother. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. 'Family Members' House Cleef.png|Alyce Cleef - Mother|link=Alyce Cleef Relationships Robin Highport Cover Front.jpg|Robin Highport - Lover|link=Robin Highport Candice Anthor Cover3.jpg|Candice Anthor - Friend|link=Candice Anthor Category:House Cleef Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Hirsh